O Começo
by Pandora Vladesco
Summary: Como tudu começou. depois da Guerra de hades, alguém mtu importante vai morar no Santuário! leiam Plis!


O Começo

Dois anos depois da batalha contra Hades, baixa a louca na Saori e ela decide reformar o Santuário. Mas só a partir do Salão do Grande Mestre, que agora era onde ela tomava suas decisões. Ela demoliu o Salão, construiu uma nova Casa do Zodíaco e acima dessa, construiu um Salão do Mestre maior e mais bonito.

Ela havia ressuscitado os Cavaleiros de Ouro mortos na batalha contra Hades, então cada um continuava cuidando de sua respectiva casa. Mas uma idéia havia aparecido em sua mente e a deixava bastante pensativa.

Saori: - Já que esses Cavaleiros de Ouro olham uma Deusa, por que não olhar duas? – pensava consigo mesma.

Tomou uma decisão, traria para o Santuário aquela que se arrependeu de servir a Hades. É, mais ou menos. E isso seria bom para todos. Pra ela, pois teria alguém para falar de assuntos femininos e para os Cavaleiros de Ouro, que teriam uma nova companhia um tanto diferente do que eles estavam acostumados.

Desceu ao Inferno, que era governado por Hades (é, ela ressuscitou ele também) e sua irmã, Pandora. Chegando lá, foi muito bem recebida pelo juiz Radamanthys que a encaminhou até a sala do trono. Assim que a viu, Pandora correu a seu encontro toda feliz:

Pandora: - Seja bem vinda ao Inferno Athena! O que a traz aqui?

Saori: - Minha amiga Pandora. Venho aqui por que quero lhe fazer um convite.

Pandora: - Convite?

Saori: - Sim. Como você sabe, eu ressuscitei todo o povão do Santuário, mas gostaria que você fosse morar no Santuário comigo e com os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Pandora ficou mega feliz com o convite e estava louca para aceita-lo de muito gosto, mas havia um probleminha bem grande chamado Hades que nesse exato momento entrava berrando pela sala:

Hades: - Pode tira o cavalinho da chuva, Pandora. Eu não deixo você ir para aquele lugar nem que a vaca tussa!

Pandora: - Posso saber quem pediu a opinião do irmão mais novo?

De repente, Hades começa a chora feito uma criança:

Hades: - Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho...Buááááá!

Pandora: - Hades, não fica assim, eu venho te visitar sempre...

Hades: - Promete?

Pandora: - Prometo.

Hades: - Então pode ir.

Pandora agarrou Saori pela mão e foram voando até o quarto da garota.

Lá chegando, enquanto arrumava suas coisa Pandora perguntou:

Pandora: - Só uma coisa Saori. Se eu vou pro Santuário, onde eu vou morar?

Saori: - Já cuidei disso. Mandei construir uma 13ª casa do zodíaco para você. E por favor, leve sua armadura.

Pandora pensou como a Saori sabia que ela iria aceitar o convite mas resolveu mudar de assunto e pegar sua armadura.

E lá foram as duas de volta para a Terra dos vivos. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil, apresentar Pandora para os outros cavaleiros. Saori estava nervosa, não podia chegar e mostrar a garota e pronto, afinal, Pandora era uma Deusa como ela.

De repente, uma idéia brilhante surgiu na mente de Saori.

Saori: - Pandora, você vai ficar aqui no meu quarto se arrumando enquanto eu chamo os cavaleiros para uma reunião. Quando eu mandar te chamar você entra no salão de reuniões, ta?

Pandora: - Pode deixar.

Saori: - Então ta bom.– e saiu em direção ao salão de reuniões.

Enquanto isso, Pandora se arrumou com seu básico vestidinho preto. Quando Saori chegou no salão, os cavaleiros já estavam todos reunidos. Para não ter confusão, Saori tinha mentido e falado que havia ido para Asgard ver Hilda, quando na realidade tinha ido para o inferno buscar Pandora. Agora era a hora de revelar tudo.

Saori: - Cavaleiros, eu os reuni aqui agora para falar de um assunto muito importante. Vocês devem estar pensando que eu tinha ido para Asgard ver Hilda mas eu menti para vocês.

Saga: - Como assim Saori? Não estamos entendendo aonde você quer chegar?

Saori: - É muito simples Saga. Eu não estava em Asgard, mas sim no Inferno. Fui ver Hades.

Todos espantados: Você foi no reino de Hades sem nenhuma segurança?

Shaka: - Você tem idéia do risco que correu Saori! Poderia ter sido atacada ou pior, poderia ter sido morta por uma daquelas coisas!

Saori: - Shaka! Você não tem o direito de julgar a mim ou as minhas atitudes! E tem mais, eu fui para o Inferno não para falar com Hades mas sim com uma pessoa muito mais importante.

Todos: - Quem?

Saori: - Tatsumi, mande-a entrar. Todos em posição!

Tatsumi: - Agora mesmo senhorita.

De repente, a porta se abre e Pandora entra tranqüilamente, como se fosse da casa. Ela se dirige até Saori e quando esta chegando perto dela, Mu, Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran entram na frente como uma barreira. Kamus a prende com seus círculos de gelo e ela decide acabar com aquela palhaçada toda.

Pandora: - Agora, vocês vão ver um pedacinho do meu poder! Quem mandou me provocar!

Ela se concentra um pouco e todos começam a sentir um cosmo gigantesco que vinha dela. Com um simples estalar de dedos ela manda Kamus, Mu, Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran longe. Como todos foram abalados pelo cosmo dela, acharam que agora seria a hora perfeita para Pandora decapitar Saori com sua foice, mas ao contrário, quando estavam próximas, ambas se curvam numa reverência e num clarão, o báculo de Athena e a foice de Pandora se encostam e ambas dizem juntas:

Pandora e Saori: - O Santuário e o Inferno em Aliança!

Gotas gigantes na cabeça de todos os cavaleiros que estavam boiando no assunto!

Todos se recuperam e pedem explicações a ambas, mas antes de começar a falar, Saori percebe que dois cavaleiros não conseguiam nem disfarçar uma felicidade em ver, ou melhor, rever Pandora. Kamus e Máscara da Morte.

Saori: Esta é Pandora, irmã de Hades e Deusa da Morte. Acho que a maioria já conhece. Ela irá morar conosco aqui no Santuário.

Afrodite: E posso saber aonde, porque eu não vou sair da minha casinha pra dar lugar pra ela e...

Saori: - Afrodite! Ela vai morar em cima da sua casa.

Kamus: - Quer dizer que aquela construção é a 13ª casa do zodíaco, que será habitada por ela?

Saori: - Exatamente. Agora, espero que vocês a tratem muito bem porque senão, vocês vão conhecer uma Athena furiosa!

Todos: sim, senhorita.

Saori: - Agora, Pandora irá dar uma volta por todas as casas do Zodíaco, da 1ª a 12ª casa e espero que vocês a conheçam melhor.

Então, lá foi Pandora fazer um tour pelo zodíaco. Parou na 1ª casa, Áries, e acabou encontrando um Mu muito mau-humorado.

Pandora: -O que aconteceu Mu?

Mu: -Eu estou realmente muito FURIOSO!

Pandora: -E da pra explicar o por que?

Mu: -Eu queria muito jogar xadrez mas não tenho ninguém pra jogar...

Pandora: -Eu ouvi falar que você treinava um menino chamado Kaka e...

Mu: - É Kiki...

Pandora: -Ou isso, porque você não joga com ele?

Mu: -Ele não sabe jogar.

Pandora: -Se você topar eu jogo com você. É um dos meus jogos favoritos.

Mu: -Você jogaria comigo?

Pandora: -Claro! Eu posso ser a Deusa da Morte mas já que eu vou morar aqui é bom fazer amizades logo né?

Mu: -Até que você não é tão metida como eu pensava.

Pandora: -Obrigada, mas vamos jogar logo porque eu ainda tenho 11 casas pra visitar.

E ficaram jogando xadrez por 1 hora, até que o Mu enjoou de perder pra Pandora e depois da 15ª vez ela partiu para a casa de Touro.

Chegando lá, quase foi acertada por um pé de porco voador.

Pandora: -Mas que diabos está havendo aqui?

Aldebaran: -Desculpe Pandora...Eu acertei você?

Pandora: -Não, tudo bem, mas o que houve Deba?

Aldebaran: -Deba?

Pandora: -É um apelido, fofo não é? Aldebaran é muito cumprido!

Aldebaran: -Até que é bonitinho.

Pandora: -Mas o que aconteceu Deba?

Aldebaran: -Nada, por que?

Pandora: -Como por que? Eu chego aqui pra te fazer uma visita e quase sou "morta" por um pé de porco voador na minha cabeça!

Aldebaran: -Ah ta...Sabe o que é Pandora, eu to com muita saudade do Brasil e queria fazer uma feijoada esperta, saí, comprei os ingredientes tudo certinho mas quando ia começar a fazer eu me lembrei de um detalhe bem pequeno mas muito importante.

Pandora: -Qual?

Aldebaran: - Eu não sei cozinhar!

Pandora (gota gigante): -Vou quebrar o seu galho...Eu sei fazer uma feijoada que minha mãe me ensinou, mas me prometa que não vai mais sair por aí atirando pés de porco nos outros tá?

Aldebaran: - Prometo!

E lá foi a Pandora fazer a tal feijoada que o Aldebaran comeu e com muito gosto. Saiu da casa de Touro e foi para a de Gêmeos.

Chegando na porta, começou a ouvir uma discussão entre 2 pessoas que só podiam ser Saga e Kanon.

Saga: -Sou eu.

Kanon: -Não é não, sou eu!

Saga: - Eu!

Kanon: - Mil vezes eu!

Pandora: -CHEGA! Posso saber por que os dois estão brigando?

Saga: -Oi Pandora. Nós estamos discutindo porque queremos saber qual dos dois é mais bonito.

Kanon: - Mas não conseguimos decidir porque cada um se acha mais bonito que o outro. Precisamos de uma terceira opinião.

De repente, Pandora percebe 4 olhos exatamente azuis e iguais olhando pra ela.

Pandora: -Nem vem que não tem.Podem esquecer. Eu lá tenho cara de juíza de concurso de beleza!

Saga e Kanon com olhares de cachorrinhos abandonados: -Por favor!

Pandora: - Eita eu e esse meu coração mole. Ta bom vai, se troquem e desfilem que eu escolho o mais bonito...

Saga e Kanon: - VIVA!

E lá foram Saga e Kanon se trocarem. Quando voltaram, Pandora começou a entender porque chamavam de Santuário as casas do zodíaco, estavam lindos, ambos vestidos ao contrário, Saga com uma blusa azul e calça preta e Kanon com calça azul e blusa preta.

Pandora (gota): -Bem se vê que são gêmeos!

Saga: -Vai Pandora, escolhe um!

Pandora: -Desculpem rapazes mas não vai dar.

Saga e Kanon: -Por que?

Pandora: -Porque vocês tem que entender que não da pra escolher um já que os dois tem suas belezas naturais!

Saga: -Como assim?

Pandora: -Você Saga tem olhos muito mais bonitos que os do Kanon...

Kanon desanimou, uma derrota pra seu próprio irmão!

Pandora: -Mas em compensação, os cabelos do Kanon são mais bonitos que os seus Saga! Cada um tem um ponto alto de beleza que deve aproveitar e não competir com o outro...

Kanon: -Puxa, obrigado Pandora! Não sabia que você era tão sensível assim...

Saga: - Nem eu Pandora...Valeu mesmo!

Pandora: -Não há de que...quando precisar é só chamar...agora eu tenho que ir...até logo rapazes.

Saga e Kanon: Tchau!

Indo para a casa de Câncer Pandora começou a pensar:

Pandora: -Como eles cairão numa ladainha dessas...ambos são exatamente iguais e...lindos!Talvez eles entendam isso um dia...

E seguiu pra casa de Câncer.

Assim que entrou na casa de Câncer, começou a sentir um cheiro bem familiar.

Pandora: -Enxofre?

M.M.: -Pandora, eu não vi você entrar.

Pandora: -Mask, tava com saudade de você! O inferno não é o mesmo sem você!

M.M. ficou mais vermelho que uma pimenta.

M.M.: - err...Que bom que você sentiu saudades...isso aqui tava meio paradão mais agora, com você aqui isso aqui vai vira é uma festa!

Agora foi a veiz de Pandora ficar vermelha e pensar:

Pandora: -Puxa, como ele é gentil..não merece o nome que tem!

M.M: -Pandora, o que você ta achando do Santuário?

Pandora: -Bom, eu já sabia que vocês eram meio pirados mas eu acho que vocês são mais do que eu pensava!

M.M.: -Você ainda sabe fazer aquelas macumbas que você fazia lá no inferno?

Pandora: -Sei, por que? Ta precisando de uma?

M.M.: -Não mas eu queria muito aprende...

Pandora: -Se você quiser eu te ensino algumas!

M.M.: -Legal! Do que você precisa?

Pandora: -Vamos começar pelo básico. Traga uma garrafa de pinga, um urubu e umas 4 velas pretas.

Pouco tempo depois M.M. já tinha achado tudo menos o urubu.

Pandora: -Ué, cadê o urubu?

M.M.: -Eu não achei nenhum morto pela minha casa.

Pandora: -Tá bom. Eu do um jeito.

Pandora saiu da casa de Câncer e olhou pro céu. De repente ela solta um raio e faz um X no chão e um minuto depois cai exatamente no X um urubu congelado.

M.M.: -Uau! Queria ver o Kamus fazer um desses.

Pandora: -Muito bem, mas agora vamos começar logo.

Fizeram uma macumba muito doida que nem da pra explica de tão sem noção que era. Falaram tchau e la foi Pandora para a 5ª casa, a de Leão. Enquanto Pandora subia as escadarias da casa de Leão, M.M. a observava de longe e pensava:

M.M: -Como você é linda...e ainda vai ser minha!

Assim que entrou na casa de Leão, Pandora percebeu que a casa era mais parecida com um galinheiro do que com uma casa. Tinha roupas e sapatos em um canto, toalhas no outro, a cama desarrumada e Aioria dormindo em cima.

Pandora: -E a Saori diz que seus cavaleiros são organizados...É melhor eu seguir pra próxima casa porque aqui eu não vou fazer nada a não ser...

Em poucos minutos, Pandora limpou e organizou a casa.

Pandora: -Agora está melhor!

E partiu para a casa de Virgem.

Chegando na casa de Virgem, ela encontra Shaka, pra variar, em sua posição de meditação.

Pandora: -Eu não vou embora porque já dei o cano no Aioria. Vou ter que acordar o Shaka.

Chamou, cutucou, beliscou e nada do bendito Shaka sair de posição.

Pandora: -É, vou ter que apelar.

E começou a estapiar o Shaka, até que ele acordou.

Shaka: -O que está havendo aqui?

Pandora: -Puxa, finalmente você acordou. Não agüentava mais te estapiar.

Só aí Shaka sentiu uma forte dor no rosto, correu para o espelho e ficou muito bravo com o que viu. Sua linda pele com várias marcas de dedos na bochecha.

Shaka: -Ahh! O que você fez com meu lindo rosto, seu monstro!

Pandora: -Duas coisas: Primeiro, VAI DÁ UMA DE AFRODITE NO INFERNO e segundo: EU NÃO SOU UM MONSTRO, VOCÊ QUE É MUITO IDIOTA A PONTO DE FICAR DIAS SENTADO FALANDO COM AQUELE IDIOTA DO BUDA!

Shaka: -Não ofenda o meu Deus de Adoração. E eu não estou dando uma de Afrodite não...E agora, retire-se da minha casa!

Pandora: -Eu já estava saindo, mas só uma coisa.

Pandora estalou os dedos e as marcas no rosto de Shaka e a dor foi passando, como mágica. Shaka não disse nada, mas percebeu que tinha dado uma mancada bem dada.

Chegando na casa de Libra, Pandora nem entrou, pois encontro um bilhetinho na porta que dizia:

Queridos amigos, estou nos Cinco picos e não posso sair daqui agora, mas em breve eu volto.

Dohko ou Mestre Ancião Pandora: -Mas só me faltava essa! Menos mal, assim eu chego mais rápido na minha casinha nova! To tão curiosa! 

Saiu da casa de Libra e começou a seguir para Escorpião.

Mal chegou ela se lembrou de uma coisa que Atena havia lhe dito.

---------------------------

Saori: -Cuidado só com a casa de Escorpião.

Pandora: -Por que?

Saori: -Porque lá vive o cara mais conquistador do Santuário. Não se encante por ele, porque depois você vai sofrer, e muito.

Pandora: -Pode deixar. Você acredita que eu vá me apaixonar por alguém do Santuário? Não se preocupe comigo.

----------------------------

Pandora: -Agora vamos ver porque Saori teme tanto esse cara.

E entrou na casa. Não encontrando seu morador já se preparava pra sair quando houve uma voz: 

Miro: -Já vai embora tão cedo. Nós nem conversamos ainda.

Pandora: -Como vou conversar com alguém que não vejo? 

Miro: -Se esse é o problema...

De repente, Miro sai de trás de uma grande coluna que havia no meio do salão da casa. Pandora se vira calmamente e Miro fica impressionado com tamanha beleza.

Miro: -Não sabia que também havia anjos no Inferno!

Pandora: -E não há! 

Miro: -Então porque vejo um na minha frente vindo de lá?

Pandora: -Acho que anjo eu estou bem longe de ser!

Miro: -Então somos dois, se você soubesse o que eu estou pensando agora!

Pandora(gota): -É melhor eu ir, ainda não pude ver a minha casa e quero chegar lá antes do almoço.

Miro: -Se depender de mim, você não sai mais daqui!

Pandora: -E se depender de mim eu não fico aqui nem mais um minuto. Até logo!

Deu um beijo bem estalado na bochecha de Miro e saiu, deixando um Miro muito espantado.

Miro: -Ela me rejeitou! Eu não acredito! Agora comecei a gostar dessa garota! Hahahahaha!

Já estava chegando na casa de Sagitário, quando quase foi acertada por uma flecha de ouro.

Pandora: -Isso já está virando rotina!

Aioros: -Desculpe, você está bem e...Ahhhhhh!

Pandora: -O que foi?

Aioros se ajoelhando e implorando: -Você é a irmã do chefão não é? Eu lembro de você lá no inferno!

Não me diga que você veio me buscar? Não, por favor, eu estou feliz aqui no Santuário e eu não quero voltar!

Pandora: -Calma, eu não vim te buscar. Agora eu vou morar aqui no Santuário. Está precisando de ajuda?

Aioros: -Agora que você falou...sim. Sabe surfar?

Pandora: -Sei, por que?

Aioros: -Entre e você vai entender.

Assim que entrou, Pandora viu dois escudos gigantes apoiados na parede.

Pandora: -Espera ai! Esses escudos são relíquias das guerras sagradas. O que você vai fazer com eles?

Aioros: -Eu não...nós! Nós vamos surfar e os escudos vão ser as pranchas.

Pandora: -Aioros, aqui nem tem mar, criatura!

Aioros: -Quem precisa de mar quando se tem mais de 1.000 degraus a sua disposição?

Pandora: -Agora eu gostei, mas espere eu terminar de visitar as casas.

Aioros: -Por que?

Pandora: -Porque daí, a gente desce da minha casa! Hihihihi

Aioros: -Combinado. Tchau!

Pandora: -Tchau!

Chegando na casa de Capricórnio, Pandora se deparou com um Shura muito mal humorado.

Pandora: -Qual o problema, Shura.

Shura: -Ah, é você. Estou cortando lenha e eu ODEIO cortar lenha.

Pandora: -E posso saber porque você está cortando lenha nesse calor, filho de Deus?

Shura: -Simples, eu moro exatamente do lado do Pinguin francês que vive fazendo nevar na casa dele, só que daí o vento traz a neve pra minha casa.

Pandora: -Bom, nesse caso eu não posso te ajudar, porque eu também sou uma guerreira do gelo.

Shura: -Então siga em frente. Aposto que você e o Kamus vão se dar muito bem.

Pandora: -Eu espero. Já ouvi sobre o temperamento ele é?  
Shura: -Mal humorado, anti social e reclamão. Só gosta de frio. Pra mim, o Kamus precisa de uma coisa só: Mulher!

Pandora (gota): -Palavras muito animadoras!

Assim que entrou na casa de Aquário, Pandora se sentiu em casa, era tudo frio e congelado, o que fazia a casa brilhar.

Pandora: -Caraca! Quero uma casa igual.

Kamus: -Duvido muito.

Pandora: -Ora, se não é o "pinguin francês" metido a orgulhoso!

Kamus: -Percebi que já falou com o Shura.

Pandora: -É, falei. Agora, se me der licença, eu vou pra casa do Afrodite. Fui.

Kamus: -Eu não sei se você reparou, mas eu não sou igual aqueles loucos dos meus amigos. Não vou deixar você passar sem lutar!

Pandora: -Como é que é?

Mas Kamus não respondeu. Mandou um Execução Aurora que pegou bem em cheio em Pandora. Pelo menos foi o que ele pensou, porque Pandora não só estava inteira como também com o poder do Execução Aurora na mão.

Kamus: -Não acredito. Você recebeu o meu golpe mais poderoso e parou ele com a mão!

Pandora: -Não sou tão frágil quanto pareço. Minha foice vai dar um jeito em seu orgulho! Inferno Congelante!

O golpe pegou em cheio em Kamus que caiu desacordado no chão.

Pandora: -Ai mei Deus! Matei o Kamus! A Saori vai me matar!Mas eu calculei a força e eu achei que ele ia desviar!Não posso deixar ele assim.

Pandora apoiou Kamus em suas costas e arrastou ele para o andar de cima da casa de Aquário, onde estendeu ele na cama. De repente, ela começou a reparar em como Kamus era bonito. Os cabelos esverdeados em contraste com a pele branca, os músculos, ele parecia um anjo.

Pandora: -Pare com isso, Pandora e controle-se. Mas ele não era tão lindo no inferno, ou será que era e eu que estava cega por Hades. É melhor eu sair daqui antes que eu faça uma besteira.

Chegou a casa de Peixes com as pernas trêmulas. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo por ninguém. Só de lembrar do maldito cavaleiro de Aquário, suas mãos suavam.

Afrodite: -Você está bem Pandora?

Pandora: -Ãhn...Ah, oi Afrodite, tudo certo eu só estou um pouco cansada de subir essas escadas.

Afrodite: -Tudo bem e pode me chamar de Frô. Venha, vou mostrar sua casa.

Pandora: -Graças a Deus! Finalmente!

Assim que chegou, Pandora ficou espantada, sua casa era linda e gigante, com 2 andares. No térreo ficava o salão de entrada e a saída e no andar de cima ficava o quarto, o banheiro, a piscina e a sacada.

Pandora: -Uau! Uma piscina gigante!

Afrodite: -Você não sabia? Todas as casas tem. Se quiser mudar os móveis de lugar, a casa é sua.

Pandora: -Está tudo perfeito, só vou ter que fazer uma pequena modificação.

Se concentrando um pouco, Pandora começou a congelar a casa inteira.

Afrodite: -Credo, ta parecendo o Kamus. E antes que eu me esqueça, do lado do salão principal tem uma porta que dá pra um jardim. Ele também é seu, plante o que quiser e se precisar de ajuda é só gritar. Tchauzinho!

Pandora: -Muito obrigada Frô. E agora, o que eu vou plantar no jardim? JÁ SEI! Vou plantar rosas negras e lírios! Minhas flores preferidas. E aproveitando meu cosmo frio, vou plantar rosas de gelo.

Dito e feito, em pouco tempo o jardim de Pandora estaria lindo.

Pandora: -Agora, vamos chamar o Aioros.

Subiu até sua sacada e começou a berrar.

Pandora: -AIOROS! VEM AQUI, JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Aioros: -Chamou?

Pandora: -Sim, vamos surfar?

Aioros: -Simbora!

Chegando na entrada da casa da Morte, Pandora e Aioros se preparavam.

Pandora: -No JÁ. 1...2...3...JÁ!

E lá foram eles, descendo em alta velocidade todas as escadas do zodíaco. Felizmente não trombaram com ninguém, mas a maioria dos cavaleiros apareceu na porta de suas casas pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

Saga: -Essa não. Ela é louca igual nóis!

Na hora do almoço.

Saori: -E eu só queria dizer duas coisas. A primeira: Bem vinda a família Pandora. E segunda: Gostaram da sua nova companheira?

Todos: -Adoramos!

Pandora: -Eu que adorei vocês!

Todo mundo junto: Ehhhhh!

Continua...

P.S: Essa fic foi feita por mim e pela minha querida prima Kagome q sempre me dá a maior força pra qualquer coisa! B-jus pra todos e pra vc prima! E deixem reviews!


End file.
